LOS AMIGOS COMPARTEN TODO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto convense a Hinata de formar un trio con Sasuke ¿aceptara la timida hinata? abv. LEMON actualizado capitulo 2 final de verass TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los amantes del NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiHina, y más este ones shop va para ustedes.**

**NOTA MALVADA, LAS HISTORIAS NO TIENEN NINGUNA RELACION ENTRE SI TODO ES PRODUCTO DE MI DESQUISIADA IMAGINACION.**

* * *

-Sus cuerpos se movían en busca de la sensación más satisfactoria el placer, su escultural cuerpo masculino no dejaba de bombear contra su amada esposa, se sentía tan excitado al verla tan sonrojada y aun más al oír sus gemidos, o si escuchar a su Hinata lo volvía loco, el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar era combinado con la bella melodía de los gemidos y gritos de placer que ambos proferían. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, los grandes senos de la mujer rebotaban al ritmo de las envestidas, su fino cuerpo estaba envuelto por una delgada capa de sudor y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, Naruto estaba haciendo lo que quería con ella, primero succionando su intimidad con euforia arrancándole gritos de placer que en vano intentaba callar, luego beso y mordió sus pechos dejando marcas rojizas en todo su alrededor, y ahora estaba haciéndole el amor como todo un hombre.

Naruto se sentó de rodillas en la cama mientras atraía a su esposa y la hacia sentar sobre él, haciendo que su erecto miembro se clavara en ella de una sola estocada, así empezaron a moverse cada vez más y más rápido, naruto acariciaba y apretaba los hermosos senos de su mujer haciéndola morir de la vergüenza, pero él no lo permitió siguió envistiéndola hasta que quiso probar otra postura, velozmente se separo de ella y la jalo del brazo mientras bajaban de su lecho y la ponía de espaldas contra un taburete y empezaba a penetrarla por detrás, escuchando atento los gemidos de dolor y placer que Hinata emitía, Naruto no podía evitarlo estaba frente a una diosa, y deseaba tener sexo con ella toda la noche, con esos pensamientos empezó a agitar a un más sus caderas mientras empujaba el firme trasero femenino que recibía y apretaba a su pene, sus masculinas manos se aferraron a los hombros de ella para profundizar sus movimientos, el momento estaba cerca, Naruto volteo con fuerza a su esposa y la sentó en la mesita mientras le abría las piernas y se introducía en ella, al momento que la besaba ferozmente en sus labios y luego marcar su delicado cuello y adueñarse de sus exuberantes pechos, un par de envestidas más y ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Naruto se libero dentro de la vagina de la chica, lentamente se separo de ella y se arrodillo hasta quedar en frente de aquel lugar que era su territorio y empezó a besar y saborear su semen mezclado con los fluidos de su esposa, y luego Hinata hizo lo mismo solo que primero paso su lengua sobre la punta del pene y tragando el espeso liquido blancuzco que aun salía, para luego devorarlo con su boca, mientras lo mordía y sorbía con gran habilidad, mientras sus frágiles manos apretaban los testículos del hombre que acaba de hacerla mujer.

-Después de terminar con su labor Hinata y Naruto se besaban intercambiando los líquidos de sus bocas, mientras miraban a su acompañante, que estaba más que listo para empezar su turno, sensualmente Hinata se acerco a Sasuke que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, y empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y retirando la tela de su calzoncillo dejando libre su enorme miembro que lucia bastante excitado, Hinata solo se sentó de espaldas sobre él y dejo que su miembro se deslizara lentamente dentro de ella, poco a poco sus cuerpos se movían cada vez con más fuerza, Hinata cabalgaba desesperada por sentirlo más profundo, acabo apoyándose en los coderos del sillón como palanca de empuje, sintiendo como este se enterraba cada vez más en ella, las manos del Uchiha empezaron a masajear sus pechos, ambos gemían y gritaban cada vez que un orgasmo los azotaba, por otro lado Naruto tenia en mano una cámara de video mientras los grababa en plena faena, se sentía tan excitado al ver a Hinata moverse como una loca, sin duda valió la pena convencerla de hacer un trío con su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke también estaba más que excitado, sin duda esta era la mejor idea que hubiera cruzado por la mente de su amigo, tener sexo con la mujer más bella de la aldea, era un sueño para cualquier hombre, lastima que esta se hubiera casado con Naruto su mejor amigo y eterno rival, quedo impactado al ver como este se la cogia como todo un animal, el no quiso quedarse atrás y susurro a Hinata a levantarse y tirarse en la cama, como un dócil cordero ella acepto mientras levantaba sus hermosas piernas al aire mientras Sasuke se posicionaba y colocaba sus pálidas piernas sobre sus fornidos hombros, para después ubicarse en su entrada y penetrarla de una sola estocada, causando que esta gritara fuertemente, pero eso no le importo empezó a moverse cada vez más fuerte y rápido, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales se contraían en señal de que lo estaba disfrutando, ambos estaban sumergidos en una densa nube de placer que se olvidaron de Naruto que seguía filmando todo mientras se masturbaba haciéndose la paja, al final Sasuke y Hinata sintieron el éxtasis inundar cada célula de sus cuerpo.

Después de aquella inolvidable noche, Sasuke se despidió de ellos para salir de misión, claro que ha su retorno volverían a vivir tan bella experiencia, después de todo los mejores amigos comparten todo.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen habrán más parejas.**


	2. un nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por su apoyo de veras espero poder agradarles con este capítulo y sin más disfruten:**

* * *

Seis largos mese habían pasado desde que Sasuke había vivido esa experiencia con el matrimonio Uzumaki, ahora el estaba caminando por las calles de su pueblo en dirección a una joyería donde se hacían trabajos a pedido, tenía planeado recoger una pulsera de oro fino que ya había pedido desde hace tiempo pues el cumpleaños de Hinata era mañana y quería sorprenderla, pero en el fondo de su corazón solo quería verla y sentir su compañía estaba encantado con la forma de ser de ella, adoraba verla sonrojada o cuando jugaba con sus deditos pero también sabía que ella guarda una pasión de tal magnitud que lo hacía estremecer. Estaba deseoso de aunque sea darle un abrazo pues no podía hacer nada mas ella estaba casada con su mejor hermano y su amor era prohibido y eso era una daga que apuñalaba su corazón de forma constante.

De pronto unos fuertes gritos lo devolvieron a la realidad que do aterrado al ver a cientos de senyus atacar a los aldeanos, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su Katana blanca y empezó a matarlos uno por uno muy pronto los refuerzos shinobis llegaron y entonces una cruenta batalla empezó, las horas pasaron y pasaron las fuerzas de Konoha estaban perdiendo eran demasiados, pero un enorme destello de luz dorada capto su atención el Hokage acaba de llegar Naruto no perdió tiempo y realizo su mejor jutsu clones de sombra y en menos de quince minutos la mayoría de los enemigos cayeron muertos pero no venia lo peor un sujeto de mascara naranja apareció detrás del Hokage mientras le atravesaba una espada samurái de doble filo justo en el medio de su corazón, Naruto cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco para luego ser alzado por su asesino y desaparecer en un remolino de aire Sasuke no podía creer lo que acaba de ver su mejor amigo estaba muerto y nuevamente los senyus volvían a parecer, con todo el odio y la rabia uso el único jutsu prohibido que sería capaz de acabar con todo esto pero había un precio quien usara esa técnica tenía que ofrecer su vida, aunque a Sasuke eso no le importo unos enormes rayos azules empezaron a rodearlo y crear flechas de chacra al poco tiempo estas se elevaron al cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras y luego descendieron en menos de un segundo matando al instante a los responsables de la destrucción de su amada aldea y de la muerte de un excepcional shinobi.

Al final cayo semi inconsciente al frio suelo al sentir las fuerzas abandonarle su respiración se iba haciendo lenta y los latidos de su corazón eran irregulares, sabía que su fin se acercaba con pesadez cerro sus ojos dejándose envolver por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba pero antes de soltar su último suspiro escucho una dulce voz llamándolo insistentemente aturdido logro abrir sus ojos y lo que vio fue a Hinata echa un mar de lagrimas al parecer ya sabía que su esposo dejo este mundo, un nuevo pensamiento se formo no podía dejarla sola no podía dejarla a merced de su clan con el resto de energía que le quedaba se puso en pie mientras tosía sangre quedo asombrado al ver la destrucción que había unas serpientes enormes estaban destruyendo los muros que protegían la aldea pero los guerreros no se daban por vencido, pudo distinguir la silueta de Kakashi y Gai con Ibiki e Ibisu y Anko atacando al mismo tiempo para derribarlas, unos sollozos lo devolvieron a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Hinata temblaba sin control entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba herida en su hombro derecho y la pérdida de sangre se incrementaba, con voz entrecortada le pidió que fueran al hospital pasados los minutos ambos eran atendidos e ingresados a terapia intensiva.

Cuando despertaron semanas después se enteraron que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en un barranco totalmente desmembrado, esa noticia fue como una daga directa a su corazón y alma, Hinata se rompió en llanto aun no podía aceptar la idea de haber perdido al amor de su vida. Las semanas pasaron y Sasuke jamás la dejo sola ni siquiera en el funeral, ahora ambos estaban más que dispuestos a luchar por la paz de la tierras del fuego Sasuke fue nombrado el séptimo Hokage al demostrar su habilidades físicas y mentales y Hinata impuso nuevas reglas en su clan hizo desparecer las divisiones familiares y los matrimonios concertados lo que causo que su padre y muchos ancianos se pusieran en su contra pero no contaron con la intervención del nuevo Hokage pues este les advirtió que si no obedecían a su líder serian desterrados de Konoha para siempre, esa orden fue un duro golpe a su orgullo de Hyuga pero ahora el odio que existía en las ramas secundarias estaba casi extintos muchos ganaron su libertad y empezaron nuevas vidas, las niñas del clan ya nos serian damas de compañía de los ancianos del sodan y los bebes que nacieran con algún problema ya nos serian sacrificados, en fin un nuevo y mejor comienzo se presento para este clan.

Cuatro años pasaron desde la muerte del Hokage en todo ese tiempo Sasuke se acerco a Hinata como nunca antes lo había hecho, una noche de primavera le pidió una oportunidad y su alegría fue grande al ser correspondido pero ella le pidió tiempo el acepto para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerza, esa noche solo se dieron un suave beso lleno de esperanzas amor y respeto, mese después ambos se casaron la ceremonia fue muy hermosa claro que no faltaron los malos comentarios de muchos que no podían admitir que la mujer del difunto Hokage se atreviera a rehacer su vida, por su parte ellos solo los ignoraron y ahora ante los ojos de dios y del hombre eran marido y mujer.

Ahora los dos estaban en una hermosa cabaña en las montañas del lobo, dispuestos a disfrutar su noche de miel. Sasuke fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa tomo a su esposa en brazos y suavemente la recostó sobre su lecho mientras llenaba su cuerpo de besos al momento que sus manos desataban su kimono nupcial, Hinata no se quiso quedar atrás y tímidamente retiro el Hakama de Sasuke dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo, a medida que los minutos pasaban los dos estaban desnudos jugando con sus cuerpos solo que esta vez había amor y no solo pasión o deseo, Sasuke besaba y masajeaba con delicadez los hermosos senos de la mujer arrancándole pequeños gemidos que lo animaban a continuar, la densa nuble de placer nublaba los sentidos de ambos, Hinata sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir los como empezaba a unirse con su esposo.

Las envestidas empezaron suavemente y luego fueron incrementándose, con cada movimiento con cada gesto sabían que esto era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y hablando con el corazón se juraron amor eterno y así fue esa noche fue como si una nueva vida se les hubiera brindado fue como si la felicidad ahora si fuera eterna, al final se sintieron felices y satisfechos y nueve mese después nacieron los mellizos Uchiha, la primera en nacer fue una hermosa de piel blanca ojos grises y cabello azul oscuro y la llamaron Hairi, el segundo en nacer fue un varón muy parecido a su padre solo que más blanco y mas apuesto el se lamo Naruto pues apenas nació poso su vista en un tazón de rameen que traía la enfermera, y así ambos fueron muy felices y sus hijo se convirtieron en los mejores ninjas posibles sucesores del Hokage.

Ahora Sasuke estaba ahí en el monte Hokage abrazado de su esposa mientras veían el rostro del Naruto, aunque pasaran los años jamás lo olvidarían Naruto fue el primer amor y el primer hombre de Hinata y para el siempre será su mejor amigo, pasado el tiempo se retiraron pero antes de marcharse volteo a ver nuevamente al monumento mientras decía en voz baja.

_** …Siempre la protegeré Naruto eso no lo dudes nunca…..**_

Y con eso se fue alcanzando a Hinata mientras sus hijos salían corriendo hacia ellos disfrazados de brujita y duende, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al fin estaba con la mujer que amaba y con ello dos maravillosos hijos claro que aun faltaba dos pues Hinata tenía seis meses de embarazo y según lo que mostraban las ecografías nuevamente serian mellizos, una gotita estilo anime surco su nuca al recordar los antojos y cambios de humor de Hinata durante el embarazo, pero ahora ya estaba prevenido pues ahora era tenían a un chef profesional que se encargaba de complacer los antojos de su señora, claro que cuando no lo hacia este salía volando por los aires mientras Hinata agitaba su brazo en señal de venganza y las noches donde ella se podía decir que lo violaba aunque él se dejaba pus sabia que ella lo amarraría a la cama si no cooperaba y eso era algo que él quería evitar, o si Hinata era su dueña de su cuerpo y corazón.

**FIN.**

**SIN MAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y DISCULPEN EL FINAL YO QUERIA MATAR A NARUTO DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y ESTA HISTORIA ME PARECIO LA INDICADA BUENO SIN MAS SEDESPIDE NAKUMI UCHIHA**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
**

**Hinata Uzumaki  
**

**AisakeHyuuga  
**

**Serafine Shinjiru  
**

**Lover41  
**

**TheDiariesDarkenees  
**

**UchihaCecy  
**

**Rubisaotome  
**


End file.
